Runaway Lexi!
by LANA 8D
Summary: Ace tells Lexi that he knows she loves him... but he doesn't tell her whether he felt the same way. So the embaressed and heart broken bunny decided to run away.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chap 1: **_

"Lexi! Lexi!" Ace desperately called out nudging the unconscious bunny lying in the snow, "Lexi come on wake up!" he held her close to him and rubbed the sharp snow off her cold back; he didn't want to lose her! Acmetropolis was all white and snow was falling everywhere. "Come on bunny you could do it, stay wit me now" he said with determination as Lexis' fingers started to twitch. The Loonatics managed to stop the giant robot mastermind created before too much damaged hit the city. Lexis' eyes started to blink and Ace sighed with relief, "Dat's it Lex" he smiled.

"… huh…? W-what happened to me…?" she weakly asked as Ace supported her back and helped her sit up.

"Ya got hit by de robots' tentacle when ya pushed me out of its way Lex" Ace smiled and explained as he knelt next to the weak and confused bunny, "Tanks for savin my life bunny".

"Robot?" Lexi started with confusion *Gasp!* "The robot! Ace we have to stop I_"

"Relax!" Ace smiled and said gently holding her down, "we took care of it". Ace wasn't really being honest… it wasn't 'we' as in 'the team' who destroyed the robot… it was him. After he saw how the steel tentacle smashed Lexi into the building wall, making her fall down into the snow unconscious, he got so mad that with he burnt a 3 deep whole into the Robots' hard shell, with his laser and ended it with a final blow of his guardian strike sword. He didn't need to tell her that, cause that would mean she would find out that he likes her.

Lexi weakly smiled and looked around, "w-where's the rest of the guys?" she asked.

"Dey went after Mastermind" he smiled at his concerned team mate, "you can relax now Lex"

She looked at him and smiled before trying to get up. Ace stood up and held both her hands and helped her stand, "Ok easy now Lex".

"This is gonna hurt in the morning isn't it?" she chuckled.

Ace awkwardly smiled back, "I'd be lying if I said no".

Lexi chuckled and shook her head then turned to look at what was left of her jetpack and pouted, "I lost my jetpack".

Ace looked at what made her pout then looked at her and chuckled, "you're not serious are ya!"

The sad bunny looked at him with a sad bunny face… she didn't meant to do it but she loved her 'toy'. Ace took in her sadness and then softly smiled at her, "Lexi, Tech can make you a brand new one."

"Yeah but it's not like the first one" she said looking back at it and then at Ace, "I know I know I have serious attachment problems" she said looking away.

"Nah you don't" Ace said lifting her face towards him, "I know what ya mean Lex, I felt de same way just a few minutes ago" he smiled and said. Lexi looked at him and softly smiled, she was touched by what he told her now. "Let's go home" he said before gently picking her up bridal style.

Lexi was caught off guard and she felt a blush forming on her suited face, "A-Ace… y-you don't have t-to do this" she said looking at him and trying to hide her nervousness with a smile.

"Did dat hit break sometin in dere or sometin! Lex! Ya saved my life and you're tellin me I don't have to carry you back to HQ cause you're too injured to walk!" he chuckled, "what happened to ya was meant for me! So I have every right to do dis!" he smirked.

"Bu_"

"Lex, don't argue cause you know dat I'm doin it anyway" he smirked.

Lexi looked at him and giggles, "ok fine". She hugged herself closer to him and the male bunny took off.

In the air Ace decided to make use of this time and ask Lexi one question, "Hey Lex?"

"m-hm?"

"dat day when you guys taught me'n Rev were fried…"

_Oh no!_ Lexi nervously thought…

"de time you hugged me got me tinking…" Ace noticed her silence and smiled.

_Please don't! Please please please!_

"You're nuts about me aren't ya?" he smirked and said.

"NO!" Lexi protested, "Pfft! You're full of yourself today!" she crossed her arms and looked away.

"Yeah?" he grinned as he stopped in the air, in his place, "den why didn't ya hug Rev?"

Lexi looked at him angry but she knew he was right, "What is this! What haven't you ever been hugged by a girl before! It means nothing!" she insisted with a pink face.

"Actually I have" he smirked and recollected, "I if not wrong it meant a lot to dose goils back den"

What he said made Lexi stop and look at him scared, "y-you have!"

"obviously Lexi" he smirked at her and said, "I used to be an actor… remember?"

"Stunt double" she corrected.

"Right" he smirked and raised an eyebrow slyly at her, "we did de hard stuff so dose actresses tought we were pretty… oooh what dat woid again...?" he pretended to think "'rugged?'" he looked at her and smirked.

Lexi was cornered; she didn't know how to reply… what he said made her panic!

"a-actresses…?" she humbly asked.

"Yup"

"as in the famous and hot k-kind…?"

"m-hm" he nodded.

"Oh…" _…_ _I don't have a chance_, she miserably thought. After a few moments Lexi shook her head and looked at him, "What so you think I hugged you cause I like you!"

"Nope! Cause ya love me!" he corrected, shocking the blushing bunny even more.

"WHah? Pft! Me! Love you! Pft! Ridiculous!" she objected, slightly overdoing her reply.

"I don't tink so" he smiled and said.

"Yeah well you're wrong!"

"You know I'm not" he teased.

"No I don't! You're wrong!"

"No I'm not" he simply answered.

"Yah you are!"

"No"

"Yes!"

"Nope"

"Ace Knock it off!"

"Nada" he shook his head.

"Stop it! You're wrong! I don't Love you and that's final!"

"Sure ya don't"

"ACE!"

"What?" he asked pretending not to know why she yelled his name.

"I DON'T LOVE YOU!"

"Whatever makes ya happy Lex" he smiled and said.

"Exactly! So there I don't love you!" she crossed her arms and said.

"okidoks"

"Ace!"

"What? I said ok" he chuckled.

"No! You didn't!"

"Lex… I did" he clarified smiling.

"Yah but…! You didn't mean it! What You really said was no!"

"no"

"yes!"

"yes?"

"no! no!"

"oh… so I said 'no' when I really meant 'yes'?"

"Yes!"… "What! NO! You said 'no!' when you meant 'yes!" the frustrated bunny tried to explain as her face blushed even more.

"Lexi I tink you need to chill, you're not makin any sense" he smiled.

"But I don't love you! What just because you're funny and-and kind! And cool and br-brave and-and you make me laugh and you're kinda cute! And..! And!...

Ace smirked at the bunny stumbling on her confessions as they hovered in the sky.

Lexi paused and looked away in embarrassment… he got her…

Ace softly smiled at the bunny who hid her face; he didn't say a word, all he did was continue the trip back home. It was silent but Ace was satisfied; he knew what he did embarrassed her and made her upset but he had something up sleeves.

About 6 hours later, Lexi rested on her hammock in her room, she knew Ace wasn't the kind to tell people about things like this, but she was too embarrassed to see him or anyone else anyway. She was depressed; not only did the one she loves find out she loves him, but he never told her he loves her back… to her it was a lose-lose situation, he found out but he doesn't love her so she doesn't have the guts to face him.

Lexi heard footsteps walking close so she quickly pretended she was asleep. She heard knocking on her door but she didn't answer, it was Tech coming to check if she was ok. Eventually the knocking went away as Tech figured she might be asleep, and a thought hit Lexi… _I'm never going to be able to face Ace again, and being round the team and him at the same time isn't gonna work…_

She painfully got off her hammock, and wore her winter clothes and quietly snuck out of the room and out of HQ; she was running away… _I can't stay around someone who knows I love him but doesn't feel the same way… why? Why did you do this Ace…? _She sadly thought as she took one last glance at the HQ tower, placed her hands in her thick jacket pockets and walked sadly walked away.

_**STAY TUNED! THIS IS GOING TO BE SHORT! **_

_**What will happen when the team finds out Lexi ran away! What's Ace going to do when he finds out it's because of him! **_


	2. Chapter 2

"Tanks for de help Tech!" said the happy yellow bunny as he walked into the meeting room rolling a cart with Lexis' old jet pack. Ace and Tech spent hours fixing it up, and they planned to surprise Lexi with it; it was Aces' idea. Both the anthros were dressed in their normal clothes; Tech had a loose green turtle neck on, with a pair of brown baggies and Ace wore a navy blue T-shirt with loose white long sleeves under it, and his relax fit jeans.

"No problem, but you sure she wouldn't just want a brand new one?" Tech asked confused.

"Nah, to her dere's nottin' like de foist jetpack!" he said, parking the cart on the side, "I'm gonna go see if she's awake" he excitedly said and ran towards the bed rooms. He approached Lexis' door and anxiously knocked, "Hey Lex! You Up?" but there was no reply. "Lexi, we got a surprise for ya! Come on sleepy head get up!" he chuckled… but still there was no reply. "Lex…?" he asked, with a slight tone of worry, "Lex you in dere?"… but again the reply was silence. "hm" he shrugged before entering the secret code only he knows since he's the leader, and the door slid open.

"Lex?" he asked before deciding to switch the lights on, encase she was still asleep… but still no reply, so the bunny switched the lights on. After illuminating the silent room, Ace found that her bed was unmade… and she wasn't in it. "Lexi?" he looked around the room as he approached the bed. He was still unaware of what might have happened… but he got a slight hint after finding a letter on her mattress. "Huh?" Ace picked up the letter and started reading…

The last few years have been really fun guys! And I know I'm gonna miss every single one of you! Sorry for walking out on you, but I hate goodbyes, especially when they're with my best friends. Something came up and I had to go…family problems… I think this might be a long one!

… meaning I don't know when I'm gonna be coming back…

I hope we meet again someday. I'll never forget all the days we spent together kicking butt, and I'll always think about all of you!

I'm gonna miss you…

Oh and don't worry, I'll be back… except I don't really know when heh!

Love

Lexi bunny.

There were dry tear drops on the paper… "Wh- What…?" Ace said with shock. His face was overwhelmed with surprise and sadness; he knew this there wasn't any urgent family problem! Lexi ran away! He couldn't believe this happened, he knew it was his entire fault! "Lexi!"

He clenched the letter in his hand and immediately ran out of her room and to the elevator! He had to find her before it's too late; who knows where she went! The rest of the team was too busy doing with their business to notice their alarmed leader leave the tower. He had to find her and explain everything! He had to tell her the truth and fast!

In the park, Lexi sadly sat on a bench and thought about what she did… internally fighting her urge to go back. Her nose line was red die to the cold, but she sat there and looked at photos of her and the team. She silently cried as tears fell down on the photos. Snow was starting to fall ad her cold tears chilled her fury cheeks. The trees were all bare, with branches holing thick chunks of heavy snow. The ground was all white and the benches were almost camouflaged by snow. Lexi sat there, all covered up in her light blue jumper and her yellow and white scarf, she wasn't on her suit and she wore her casual normal pairs of jeans. Looking through the photos she paused after a certain picture on her and Ace came up; Ace and Lexi were eating ice cream and Ace had his arm over her shoulders. They were both acting Looney for the camera but Lexi remembered perfectly how she felt at that moment…

_*Sigh* I wish I never found out you didn't like me…Ace_. She sadly thought then packed the photos in her baby pink backpack. _No one came to look for me yet,_ she sadly realized… "I guess… Ace knew it was for the best…" she sadly said as her eyes closed and a tear slid down her cold cheek.

It's been about 2 hours and still no sign of Lexi. It was cold, and Ace wasn't wearing enough layers… but all he could think of was finding her. "LEX!" he called out as he ran to the park, he stopped right in the middle of the white trees and snow started to fall again. After pausinf and walking through the park, Ace started tasting the cold; he rubbed both his arms but didn't stop searching. "Lexi!" the grey bunny called out as vapor left his mouth, "Lex!"

On the bench, Lexis' super hearing caught Aces' call, "Huh!" she looked towards the direction the calls came from, "Ace!" The bunny instinctively got up and ran towards the voice, he sounded sad, worried… _Ace's in trouble!_ She thought as she ran on the snow, desperate to reach him in time! "Ace!" she called out.

Ace hugged himself, trying to keep warm as he walked in the large forest like park… losing hope. *sniff* "Dis's all my fault!" he angrily thought as he walked *sniff*, I shouldn't cornered her like dat!" Ace sadly sighed and put his hand in his jeans pocket and pulled a small palm sized present wrapped in red wrapping paper filled with pink hearts. He sadly looked at it, "I really wanted her to have dis." He closed his eyes and sadly shook his head as he placed the present back in his pocket, and continued his search… but as he started to walk, he looked in front of him to see Lexi.

His blue eyes grew and his mouth opened with surprise! A big smile formed on his face "LEX!"

Lexi crossed her arms and frowned "you look ok to me"

Ace paused in confusion, "why wouldn't I be?"

Lexi simply inhaled, "I thought you were in trouble when you called my name."

"Oh" he said, but then his smile came back, "You're still here! Lex I have somting to tell y_"

"Save it Ace!" she coldly interrupted, surprising the grey bunny "If you came to say Goodbye, then bye! But if you came to try and talk me out of this then you're wasting your time!" she said before walking away.

"Goodb_ What?" He asked confused, "Lex hold up!" he said as he walked after her and stopped her by her arm.

"Just leave me alone!" she said not looking into his face.

"Why would you ever tink I'd wanna say Goodbye to you Lex?" he asked, ignoring her demand.

"Ace I don't care!" she yelled out with Vapor coming out of her mouth, "Why can't you just leave me alone!" she said pulling her hand away. "I have… f-family problems!" she blurted out and turned her back.

Ace felt hurt, his expression was shocked… but he knew why she was doing this. He knew it was all his fault… but he didn't mean it to go this way! Was she really that hurt that he found out! "You're leaving because I know you like me!"

She paused and faced him, he knew she was lying… he knew she was leaving for good…"No Ace! I'm leaving because you don't like me!" she finally admitted as her eyes started to glitter, "why did you have to tell me you knew! Couldn't you just have kept that to yourself!"

Ace wanted to speak, but he couldn't find the right words... he was so overtaken by the hurt in her eyes. "You're the only guy I've ever known who wasn't a jerk with me! You're the only guy I ever felt comfortable being around with! Ok so I love you! But did you have to tease me about it!"

That's it…, at this moment Ace remembered the conversation he had with her; he remembered the way he insisted how he smiled, he remembered what he told her. His face saddened "Lex, I didn't mean it like dat" he softly explained. Lexi said what she had to say, she was already looking at the ground and Ace could see her tears fall into the snow. "I-I didn't know how to tell you dis..." he looked down at his pocket and put his hand in it. What he did caught Lexis' attention. Her eyes opened wide with shock as she felt a shred of hope that he might prove her wrong and say he does like her!

She felt her heart skip a beat, until… her super hearing picked up a sound that alerted her, the sound was so low that only she could hear! A crack, or two… the bunny looked up to where the sound was coming from to see that a few thin branches, holding a heavy and dense pack of sharp white ice, were beginning to break… dropping the pain inflecting load on Ace!

*Crack!* *Crack, crack!* "Dis is for y_"

Lexi gasped and with a split second "Ace move!" she yelled out pushing the surprised bunny out of the way.

"Whoah!" yelled out Ace as he hit the ground, just in time to hear a loud crack, a thud… and a painful cry… the sound of breaking Ice and a splash!

His blue eyes alerted; opened to see a whole in the ice, water splashing all over and… Lexi wasn't there anymore.

It took him less than a moment to grasp what just happened, "LEXI!"

_**Mwahahahah! **_

_**Yup it's a cliffie! Consider this my *insurance* that you guys would read the next chappie ^^**_

_**Just kiddin, you know I Love you guys! Please review!**_

_**Again this is going to probably be 3 or 4 chap story! XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ace immediately stood and dove into the hole, piercing through the ice cold dark water that swallowed the female bunny! Down there the water was dark blue, with nothing but broken and sinking ice to see, Ace kept on swimming and searching for his friend. He knew she must be unconscious from that big blow and so he knew he didn't have much time before she drowns! Instinctively his blue eyes turned bright yellow as he used his enhanced vision to see past the distracting white chunks of ice. Finally he sees her light blue jumper and a glimpse of her baby yellow and white scarf floating down. The bunny kicked the water behind him and reached out for the female. He didn't waste time to see if she was ok, he pulled her up to him her arm then brought held her close to him with one hand on her back. After making sure he got a good hold of her Ace strongly pushed his body upwards and with his other free arm pushed the ice away as he rose closer to the surface. Finally Ace surfaced with a strong gasp for air, but before he could pace his breath he made sure Lexis' face was above water before kicking towards the hard ice. His face filled with anger and determination as he used his legs to swim both the bunnies to solid ground, their clothes wet and heavy but he didn't let that hold him back! The bunny reached out for strong Ace and securing Lexi before himself; his strong arms lifted her above water and onto the ice then lifted his own body. In order to avoid another Ice crack, Ace pulled Lexis' body with both her hands; spreading their body weight as much as he could, and when he reached a tree he made sure that it was safe now.

Ace rushed onto his knees with determination and in a state, he unzipped her wet and heavy jumper and grabbed her shirt by its' collar, ripping it into and exposing her chest. He needed to do so that he could see her chest rise and fall and make sure that air was reaching her lungs. Then the grey bunny gently tilted the little bunnies face to the sky, "Come on Lex, wake up" he said out to her in a low but determined tone; he knew that he had to pull himself together otherwise he'll lose her. The bunny's fur color whitened a little as frost formed on her eyelashes and hair, her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly opened, diagonally above her right eye was a small cute probably from when the ice hit down on her. He carefully lifted her chin, and brought down one of his ears close to her nose and mouth, with the hope of feeling air or hearing her breathe, droplets of water fell from the wet male and onto the wet female. She wasn't breathing, so Ace pinched her nose and sealed his mouth on hers; giving her to slow breathes, as kept his bright blue eyes on her chest, waiting to see a movement. As he noticed he that the air he was giving her reached her lungs he quickly placed the heel of one hand on the centre of her chest, and placed the other hand of the first, keeping his elbows locked. Her tanned fur was soaking wet and was colder than his, he used his whole body and started compression against her chest. Ace already is a trained CPR performer, the whole team was and so he knew exactly what her was doing and how much time he had left.

"1,2,3,4,5,6…." Ace used his whole body weight and carefully pushed down on the centre of her fury chest. After exactly 30 compression and went back to her face and tilted it up again, "Come on Lex, stay wit me" he said before pinching her nose and sealing his mouth onto her, giving her two more breathes. After that he went back and repeated the same 30 compressions on her chest and gave her two more breaths until… the female bunny started coughing out water.

"Lexi!" the wet and dripping grey bunny gasped out at first before smiling with shock and relief, his spiky fur was forced down due how wet and heavy his fur was. Lexis' upper torso shook as her coughs increased and expelled water while her eyes tightly closed. Ace gave her time cough out any more water before he gently rolled her to her side, curved her legs, placed her arm under her head, cushioning it away from the icy ground and curved her other arms against her chest, shielding away the cold. Ace quickly took off both his t-shirt and the long sleeves her wore under it and covered her; even though his shirt was soaking wet he needed to block away the poisonous frostbitten icy wind away from her wet chest. He could manage because his body was still using energy and moving around, but Lexi wouldn't have a chance with her state. Ace got his digital wrist watch closer to his mouth, "Tech! We're at de park and Lexi fell into de lake. Get over here quick and get some dry clodes!"

"On it Chief!" said the Coyote from Aces' watch. After that Ace smiled with relief and looked back at Lexi. The little bunny was shivering in her place, but was too weak and disoriented to change her position, her eyes were slightly open and she was fully awake. Ace sat made sure he was sitting facing her frontal side, using his body to stand in the way of the icy wind. He lowered himself to her and soothingly rubbed on her back, "It's ok Lex" he softly smiled and said, "you're gonna be ok, de guys are commin" he warmly reassured as started rubbing her arm, back and cheeks, aiding her blood flow in warming up the surface of her skin. Even thought she was still cold, Aces' actions warmed her up a little, but she was still too cold and weak to speak. "You're gonna be ok" she heard him gently say again as she felt her body drifting into sleep as his warmth spread around her body. As her eyes closed again and the little bunny fell asleep, Ace smiled and resumed with what he was doing for her.

*Back at HQ*

The sleeping bunny was wearing her warm and dry winter PJs, and so was the other grey bunny holding her hand and softly rubbing it with his thumb. Ace sat there next to his bed where Lexi was sleeping in, both their furs dry and warm, he's been with her from the time they placed her there. "I'm sorry dis happened Lex, I didn't know dis was gonna happen… I just didn't know how to tell ya dat I like ya too." Ace then chuckled in self mockery, "I wanted to joke around wit ya before giving you dis" he said as he reached for his PJ pants pocket and got out a silver heart locket. He opened the heart pendant and looked at what he carved in it, 'Lexi & Ace… I Love ya ballistic bunny!' "I'm sorry I hurt ya dat much Lex, I didn't want to… I'd never want to hurt you!" Then Ace placed both his elbows on the bed, held his hands in front of his mouth and looked to his side, away from Lexi, "I know I'm not good at telling people how I feel about dem, but dat was still a stupid move from my behalf".

After he said that he felt a warm and tender hand hold his, he looked with surprise at his hands then at the owner of the other hand.

"it wasn't as stupid as what I did" Lexi softly smiled and said.

Aces' shock faded to a relieved smile, "Lexi you're ok!" he softly said as he stroked her hair, happy from the heart to see awake.

Lexi chuckled and tried to sit up, Ace helped her in doing so but he saw that she felt pain. "I'm sorry for running away like that chief" she started and Ace saw the look of shame she felt, "I scared you and_"

"And I desoived dat" he interrupted with a smile. Lexi paused a little surprised but then softly smiled back, "could you forgive me Lex?" he asked.

"Only if you forgive me" she smiled and replied and then both bunnies warmly hugged one another.

"Oh and Lex," Ace started as he pushed back and smirked, "ya mind stopping savin my life dere? Dat's my job!"

Lexi giggled, "You Grey rabbits! You're all the same!"

"Once was fine, but twice! Come one Lex you're embarrassin me!" he chuckled.

"Ace, I'm a Lola bunny descendent! Not a honey bunny one!" she smirked.

"Oh so you wanna talk ancestors?" Ace grinned, "Bugs saved Lolas' life!"

"Right! Right after Lola kicked your old guys' butt in a one-on-one match!" Lexi proudly grinned back.

"Pfffttt! Dat's cute! You Lolas still tell yourselves dat!"

"And you *BUGS*…" Lexi pretended to burp out the name, "… still tell yourselves he let her win!"

The two bunnies exchanged laughter until Lexi lightly moaned with pain placing one hand on her back. "hehe, too much laughing"

At first Ace looked worried at her, then softly smirked "how bout you let me help you wit dat?"

Lexi smiled, "It's ok Ace, you don't have t_"

"Lex!" he interrupted chuckling, "dat pile of ice was meant for my back! So I have_"

"I know, I know" Lexi giggled, "you have every right to do this" she continued.

Ace smirked, "right". Then he sat behind Lexi "ready?"

Lexi took a deep breath "ok". Ace smiled, he could from her tone that she was slightly nervous.

"why don't you relax" he proposed, "It's more effective when you're lying down."

Lexi looked back at him and smiled, but he could see she felt shy. Then the bunny lied down on her stomach and nested her face in her crossed arms.

"Lex, you sure you're ok wit me doin dis? I won't if it makes ya uncomfortable" he asked with concern, "and ya shouldn't care bout I tink anyway, but if it helps I wouldn't be upset if you said no" Ace had to make sure she knew that, and he didn't want her to do something because she didn't want to do, just for him.

After hearing him say that, Lexi softly smiled to herself, that's sweet of you Ace, she thought then turned her head and looked at the concerned bunny, "don't worry Ace, I already know you wouldn't do that to me" she smiled.

Ace, touched by what she said, smiled back in appreciation and relief. Lexi nestled her head back into her arms and Ace carefully revealed her back by lifting her PJ top. After he did so, he noticed Lexis' shoulder blades lift and he knew she was still nervous. He gently placed one warm palm on right shoulder blade and one hand on her right shoulder, he felt Lexis' back stiffen the moment he did that, "Is dis your foist time bunny?"

Lexis' head nodded, "m-hm"

"Ok, so it might hoit a little for a few moments cause you're back isn't used to dis, but den you'll feel de pain ease away" he said.

"ok" Lexi said, her voice even shyer then earlier.

Ace smiled then gently pressed down the area slightly above her shoulder blade with the sole of his palm.

"ow" Lexi said in a low as her blades slightly jerked upwards.

Ace knew this would happen, so he removed his hands and let her recover.

"s-sorry" she said, not showing her face to him; embarrassed by what she did.

Ace smiled at her, "don't worry bout it Lex, I kinda knew dis would happen"

"Oh" she said, still embarrassed.

"heh, I was like dat de foist time" he said.

"Really?" the curios bunny lifter her head and looked back at him.

"Yeah, it always feels awkward de foist time, especially if you hoit your back"

"You hurt your back?"

"m-hm" Ace started…

*Flash back, narrated by Ace"

De oder day I hurt my back doin a fall scene dat went wrong, but I had to show up for de shooting of de oder movie I worked in. It was de foist time I met an actor who was a really nice guy. Dat day I had to fight ninjas and as usual, tings didn't go so smoothly…

After dey finished filmin I went to get my stuff and de moment I carried my backpack, I felt poison shot down my spine and I fell to my knees in pain. De main actor of de movie was in de locker rooms and when he heard me fall he rushed over…

"Hey pal you ok!" the worried man asked.

De trut was I wasn't any close to ok, "yeah… just got a headache…" I tried to say but my pain got de best of me.

"Nah man you're hurt" he said as he helped me up. When I looked at his face I realized he was de main character and boy was I surprised to see him helping me! A stunt double! A nobody! "Here lemme help you"

"Uh… tanks man" it was really kind of him to do dat.

"No problem homie! I got a lot'o' respect for you stunt doubles!" he smirked and said, "you do the things we're too chicken to do, and we get the credit for it" he chuckled.

"hehe… it's nottin really" dis was just too surreal for me at de time. He gave me my back but when I carried it de pain came back and he saw dat in my face.

"You must be really hurtin bunny" he shook his head and told me, "lemme take a look at dat"

"Nah I'm fine, I got used to dis"

"Relax" he chuckled, "my brother's a chiropractor and besides it the least I could do"

"It's ok really, I get paid for dis anyway"

"I know, but money won't mend your back and anything happened"

It felt really awkward and de guy was pretty serious, but at de same time he was right, so I agreed and sat down on de bench. He held one of my shoulders and pressed down above and around my shoulders blades, I heard my muscles crack and he molded my back like it was dough. It hurt a lot de foist few minutes but after dat de pain was gone.

"Hey! My back doesn't hoit any more! Tanks!"

"Told ya homie" he laughed.

I easily carried my backpack, "Nei… not to sound rude or anytin but why did ya help me, usually hot shots like you walk past de doubles" I smirked.

He chuckled when I said dat, "Come on! You still have good guys in this planet! And besides I used to be exactly like you once upon a time"

"I guess dere's hope for me too" I joked.

"Guess so pal. Well it was an honor to finally meet de man, or should I say bunny, responsible for me not being in a wheel chair!" and den he put out his hand.

I held it and we shook, "Tanks homie, it was an honor meetin an actor wit his head still on de ground" we laughed and den parted ways.

*End flash back*

"Wow… that was really kind of him" Lexi smiled and said. The female bunny was already sitting up and facing Ace.

"m-hm, so dat's why you shouldn't worry bout feelin pain here, Trust me I know it hoits" he smirked, "I also know how awkward it could when a stranger has his hands on your back"

Lexi giggled, "True, but you're no stranger Ace" she smiled and said.

Ace smiled and Lexi laid back on her stomach, resting her head on her crossed arms. Ace lifted her PJ, revealing her back, then warmly placed his palms and gently pressed in circular motion. At first Lexi cringed with pain as she tried to act ok, "I know Lex, it's just gonna hurt a little I promise" he gently reassured her.

As the pain began to fade away, Lexi back loosened as he eyes began to slightly close; her body's tension was beginning to surrender and give in to the gently pressure on her back. Lexi deeply exhaled, "dat's it bunny, just relax" Ace tenderly said.

Lexis' shoulders and shoulder blades dropped as her breathing started to slow down. She never felt this relaxed in her entire life… "th… this is so warm" the almost sleepy bunny said, feeling like dough in under his strong arms. She never expected this to drain all the pain and stress out of her… so warmly, "A-Ace… I'm feeling kinda sleepy…"

"Yeah, it does dat to ya" he smiled and answered as he gently molded her warm back, "don't mind me Lex, if you're still tired you should sleep"

Lexi tried to tilt her head and look at him, but her body was so into it's comfort that she only managed to look back with her mouth hidden by her shoulder, "you don't have to keep doing this… you should stop if your arms get tired"

"I'll worry bout dat Lex" he chuckled, "just rest, you've been trough enough blows for today. And whenever you're back hurts in any way, don't hesitate to come to me ok Lex?"

"that's very kind of you Ace…" replied the tenderized bunny, "thank you"

"Don't mention it bunny, you saved my life twice today and I don't want you hurt" he softly said, "you mean a lot to me."

When Lexi heard him say that, her heart melted with joy, but her body was too relaxed to allow her to express her to happiness. She knew how hard it was for Ace to tell her this, and yet he finally came through for her.

"and dere's somtin I wanna give to you, but foist you should sleep; your body still needs rest after everytin's it's been trough today." He softly said.

"o-ok…" managed the female bunny to say, in a warm and relaxed, sleepy tone, before her eyes finally surrendered and peacefully closed and she fell asleep.

Ace warmly smiled at the peaceful angel in his care, "sweet dreams Lexi…I hope when you wake up… I'll be strong enough to tell you… how much I love you."

The END! Hope you liked this one! I told you it was gonna be short! ;)

Please R&R!


	4. BONUS CHAPTER!

After about five minutes, Ace pulled Lexis' PJ top down and covered her back, then he gently slid his arms under her, carefully lifted her up and rolled her over to her back. Lexi was so relaxed and deep into her sleep that his actions didn't wake her, after he placed her on the mattress again she merely squirmed a little before snuggling to her side. Ace softly smiled as he got off the bed and covered her with his thick cushiony blanket, up to her cheeks, "sleep well Lex, see ya when ya wake" it was already morning anyway, so basically Ace stayed up watching over Lexi. He walked out of the soothingly dark room to meet the rest of the team, "how is she?" Tech asked with a smile.

"She's gonna be ok" Ace replied with relief, "she's sleepin".

"Good. Oh and Zadavia called, she said we have a meeting on planet Blanc" Tech said, "so who will stay with Lexi?"

Ace thought for a moment, "Nei… I will"

"You? But you're the chief; wouldn't it be important for you to be there?" Tech asked.

"Yeah but Lexi got hoit savin me, I kinda owe it to her" then Ace got another idea, "Nei Tech, whatd'ya say bout being de boss till Lexi gets better?" he smirked.

"Whah?- I mean… you want me to lead!" Tech asked surprised and somewhat flattered.

"M-hm"Ace nodded.

"S-sure!" Tech joyfully accepted, "I'm honored chief!"

Ace chuckled, "don't mention it, chief" he winked.

"Oh-Oh yah! Right!" Tech realized, "hehe" he nervously giggled as je rubbed the back of his neck.

A few minutes later, Ace and Tech went to the main room and told the others of the temporary plan. Everybody was ok with it, everybody but Duck, but majority ruled and then everybody but the two bunnies left for planet Blanc. Ace headed back for his room to check on the sleeping female and when he opened the door, he found her in front of him.

"Oh. Hey Ace!" the surprised bunny smiled.

"Hey you're awake!" Ace greeted, happy to see her ok and healthy again, "wanna go out for breakfast?"

"Sure!" the happy and excited Lexi answered, "lemme just get dressed" she said playfully running to her room.

Ace looked at her and chuckled as he shook his head before entering his room and getting dressed himself. After about 10 minutes the bunnies met at the main room all snuggly and dressed up, "so where do ya wanna go?"

The excited bunny hoped next to him and pulled him by the arm, "I don't know! Come on let's be spontaneous!"

"Whoa! Haha slow down bunny I'm commin!" Ace chuckled as he tried to catch up with her pulling. "Wanna walk?"

"hmm…." Lexi thought, "No I'm starving! Let's ride!" she excitedly proposed as she was about to run to her pink and black motorbike before Ace held her back by her waist!

"Whoaah slow down goil!" he chuckled, "you're in no condition to ride!" He pulled her closer to him, but even though his strong arms overpowered her attempt to walk, he was still very gentle about it.

Lexi, who was still held back by the strong male bunny, looked back confused "but my back doesn't hurt anymore."

Ace smiled at her confused remark, "I know, but leaning on dat bike might hoit your back again Lex, ya need to go easy on it for at least a couple of days"

"Oh, ok… but walking is gonna take hours! We don't even know where we're going" she innocently shrugged.

"Who said we gotta walk?" Ace smirked then walked to his yellow and black motorbike, "hop on Lex!"

Lexi blushed as she realized what this meant; this meant she was about to wrap her arms around him in a few seconds and even though she longed for this since forever, now that the moment actually came, she felt… shy. "y-you mean behind y-you?" the suddenly shy bunny asked.

Ace smirked, "hm… I donno unless dere's some oder way for ya to ride" he knew what made her blush. As she got close, Ace gave her a spare helmet he had and wore his own.

Lexi slowly climbed on, the moment she sat properly she hesitantly wrapped her arms around his waist, bringing her body closer to his strong and yet warm back. "Got a good grip?" he asked tilted his head towards her. She didn't answer, but the pink little bunny nodded her face that was against his back. She was still too silent and timid for words, but Ace felt a small face rub against his back "alrighty den!" he said and started his bike, racing out of their parking lot and into the city. As they rode there was no conversation, but this wasn't due to an awkward silence no, this was because Lexi couldn't believe she's this close to the bunny she loves. She rested her head on his back as her heart fluttered with happiness, she felt so safe and protected now that she was in his care; a bunny so strong, much more stronger than her and yet his strength doesn't compare to his bravery and kindness. She was with someone viewed as a dangerous threat to villains, and yet she felt all her threatening troubles backed off when they saw him with her. Ace felt her soft arms tenderly hug him as her tension eased; her eyes closed as she heard his warm heart beat. "Any ideas on where ya wanna go?" he smiled and asked.

When Ace said those words, Lexi felt a part of her dream was finally coming true… now to simply state that she wanted to go out on a date with him would underrate what she really felt inside. The present moment of sharing time from her life with the life of her leader she's been in love with meant more than a lot to her. There were no villains, no world shattering Armageddon, no blasts, punches or explosions… just her and the grey bunny searching for a place to take her and spend time with her and only her. "umm…" she started feeling somewhat shy, "I-I donno" she finally came up with and looked away miserably.

Ace sensed her timid behavior and chuckled, _how bout I help ya out of dat _he smirked back and thought, "hm… let's see…" he pretended to think "what kinda breakfast do ya usually have?" he asked still looking at the road.

Lexi giggled, "Ace ever since we started this team, we've been having like the same breakfast everyday!"

Ace raised his head slightly surprised at how he forgot that, "oh… right" he chuckled "guess I forgot dat. Well… what kinda breakfast did ya used to have before de comet hit?"

"Well…" Lexi said as she tried to remember, "I usually just had an apple."

"An apple!" Ace asked in shock, "as in one apple!"

"m-hm" the little bunny holding onto him nodded.

"Whah! Why would ya do dat to yourself!"

"I had to, being a cheerleader isn't easy you know" she explained, "I had to maintain a certain *physique*."

"Sure I'm wit ya dere Lex, but it's not healty to eat fruits for breakfast" Ace explained as he kept his eyes on the road.

"I know" she said… feeling slightly foolish, "but that wasn't my problem back then."

Ace felt her lowered tone, he knew Lexi felt ashamed about what she did to herself back then, "sometimes I wish I could just go back to my pathetic old self and stop me from caring so much about being a stupid cheerleader". Ace felt her grip loosen and shook his head with slight disappointment.

"Give her a break Lex" he simply said. Lexi looked at the face concentrating on the road, "people weren't easy on her back den, but how would she feel if you beat her up too?" Lexi looked away, remembering how hard life was back then and how the comet practically saved her and the rest of the team. Ace stopped the bike and turned facing the bunny who took off her helmet, still looked down, as if knowing what she was thinking, "It wasn't de fallin piece of rock dat made you dis Lex" he smiled at her and said, "if you hadn't believed in yourself and gone to de auditions…" he said gently lifting her face up to look at him "you wouldn't be here." Lexi looked at him softly but slightly shocked, "I'm not sayin dat what you ate back den was good for you, but we all had to sacrifice somehow." Ace then laughed as he remembered what he did "How do ya tink I feel when I see you beat yourself up for not eatin enough?" he chuckles, "I mean I practically allowed everytin from people to huge robots beat me up and push me off balconies for a livin!"

Lexi laughed at his attempt to cheer her up, making softly smile at her glowing state. She looked at Ace and smiled, "you did that on purpose".

"Who me!" Ace joked, "make ya laugh on purpose! Nah!" he said making Lexi giggle even more until… *grlgrlgrlgrlgrl*

Lexi stopped giggling and both bunnies looked down at their stomachs and blushed with embarrassment, "g-gues w-we forgot about…"

"Breakfast… hehe" continued Ace. He turned around and held the bike handles "Nei… how bout we try sometin new for ya Lex?"

"Sure" she said holding onto him again and placing her chest warmly against his back, "but what?"

"You'll see…" he smirked back to her as he gave her a helmet and wore his, before starting the bike and driving on. Lexi kept her warm arms tenderly wrapped around him as she softly rested her head on his back, Ace felt that and smiled down at the cute baby pink mittens he could see holding each other under his chest. Ace took a right and was heading for the acmetropolis stadium and as they arrived, he parked the motor bike.

"The stadium?" Lexi asked confused "I didn't know they served breakfast here."

"Dey don't"Ace answered with a smile, "but dey have somettin a whole lot better."

"Ok" Lexi smiled and said, "is there a game today?" she asked as they walked to the entrance.

"Nope! We got de place all to our selves" Ace replied holding her and hand.

Lexi paused and looked down at the navy ski glove holding her baby pink mitten, a small blush line formed over her already cold pink nose and she softly smiled. She brought herself closer and softly tilted her head on his warm shoulder "Thanks Ace, this is really sweet of you."

Ace didn't answer, but he gently smiled at the head resting on his shoulder. They walked into the stadium and they chose one of the highest rows of seats and picked two seats right in the centre of the row. The stadium was all filled with snow; all the seats had snow tuffs on them, the floor was all slippery white and the game ground had a blanket of sharp white ice covering it almost entirely. As they wiped of the snow from their seats, Lexi noticed a few other couples dispersed around the stadium, and by the looks of it they all were in love. She looked back at Ace who also noticed they weren't alone and smirked.

"hehe, guess we're sharin dis place wit a few love boids" he gave a short and embarrassed laugh; as he remembered he told her they were going to be all alone.

Lexi giggled and looked back at the couples around them, "Aw… but they look so cute!" she said as she returned a smile at her leader.

He smiled back and got up "Wait right here Lex" he said seating her down, "be right back wit our breakfast!"

Lexi willingly sat down and smiled as the grey bunny went off. She looked back at the few dispersed romantic couples and sighed. Lexis' been longing for at least to experience a glimpse of a moment of how it would feel to be in the arms of someone you love, who loves you back even more for who you are. Sadly for this bunny she hasn't been as fortunate to even be close to a moment like this, mainly because the guys she thought she liked or the ones who liked her were jerks who just wanted one thing… her body all to themselves. Thankfully Lexi was one of those wise teens back then who knew when to step back and keep away, she never had a boyfriend before, which left her wondering and even questioning if she'll ever find the person who actually loves her… if there is one.

Although after practically living under the same roof as Ace for about three years, Lexi found herself knowing more about this bunny; feeling surer that he could never be the kind of guy who would exploit and take advantage of a girls' feelings. Ace came back holding two Acme dogs and then noticed Lexi was looking at a couple and took in her seated position as she lost her self in what they were doing. He knew that Lexi would be listening to what they were saying to each other with her super hearing… he also knew what might be going on in her mind as words of love made their way into her daydreaming head. Ace couldn't hear what they were saying but he could definitely get a good guess when looking at how the other bunny sat and listened. She didn't hear him come because all of her attention was lost with the couple. He then held both the Acme dogs in one hand and placed his other hand in his pocket pulling out a silver heart locket. He smiled as he held it in the palm of his hand and rubbed his thumb on it, then placed it back into his pocket and held the other Acme dog in his other hand again. He put a smile on pretending to be oblivious to what he knows Lexi is doing and happily walked towards the bunny, "OK Lex!"he started directing her attention to him, "consider dis an apology to your stomach, for all dose times you ate acidic fruits of breakfast!" he joked and said, sitting next to her and giving her an Acme dog.

Lexi was somewhat surprised by how he just appeared, did she really lose herself in admiring the love the couples had? Then her shock and slight confusion went towards the fact that she was holding an Acme dog at about 9 am. "huh?"

Ace smirked at her state as she tried to get back to reality and figure out what was she doing holding an Acme dog, "Nei… I know dey're amazin Lex but you're supposed to eat dat aesthetic beauty" he joked.

Lexi snapped back and looked at him giggling "an Acme dog? At 9 in the morning Ace?"

"What better time right!" he excitedly stated making her laugh.

"Um… sorry to burst your little bubble bunny, but Acme dogs for breakfast aren't actually healthy either" she smiled and said.

"I know Lex" he smirked at the bunny condescending him in a joking manner, "It wasn't a part of my regular breakfast diet"

Lexi giggled at his cool response and looked at her Acme dog, "well here goes…" and took a descent bite, Ace smiled and did the same. The first bite made Lexi lightly giggle at the thought of breaking her morning fast on an Acme dog with Ace, "mmm…! This isn't bad of a breakfast meal!" she admitted making Ace chew on his as he coolly smirked at her.

"you say it like you're surprised" he simply said. A few minutes went by and the bunnies enjoyed random conversation as they ate their unhealthy but yet filling and tasty meal. After they were done, Ace took the wrapper from Lexi and placed it in a plastic bag he brought along along with his wrapper, and then they just decided to relax and talk. As the amusing conversation took place the climate got much colder and the other couples around them stood up and quickly yet carefully went down the stairs and left the stadium "Hmm…" Ace started "looks like it's gettin a little too cold for our cotton tails here Lex, wanna head back?"

Lexi looked at him and smiled, "sure I'm getting a little cold myself" and as both bunnies stood up tiny little snowflakes started falling around them. The two amazed bunnies raised their heads to look at the grey cloud filled sky as it sent down whiteness, after a few moment of amazed pause… "This is beautiful…" the female bunny finally spoke out.

Her voice brought the grey bunny back to reality and he looked at Lexi in front of him before softly smiling at the oblivious bunny. _Dis is it, it's de poifect time and place! Come on bunny-boy of ya don't do it now when will ya! _With that in mind Ace deeply inhaled and exhaled with a sigh, "um… Lexi?"

The female who was admiring the falling snow looked at her leader "m-hm?" with a smile. Aces' heart momentarily froze when he saw her smile; he's always thought that Lexi had a breathtaking smile and an amazing laugh, but what made this time different was because he was about to do something he was never prepared to do. Lexi started to take in his nervous state and that confused her; she never saw her leader act this way before "are you ok chief?" she asked slightly concerned.

Ace noticed her worried tone and tried to smile "huh? Oh yeah yeah I'm fine!" he tried to persuade her "I just…" his smile awkwardly faded "dere's dis ting I wanted to gi_ I mean I got someti_ well it's actually more like a presen…"

Lexi started to giggle at is state "Ace you're acting weird", Ace desperately looked at her, trying to find a better way to tell her what was on his mind!

_What's wrong wit you! You already know she likes ya so give her de locket already!_ The wind got stronger and started to blow away the plastic back Ace brought with him to throw the Acme dog wrappers in, he placed his hand in his pocket and tangled the thin silver chain of the locket around his fingers "dis is for y_"

"hold that thought" Lexi smiled and interrupted as she walked towards the plastic back slipping down the icy alley of seats, "can't be litter bugs Ace" she giggled as her pace slightly increased in response to the winds' increasing strength that was pushing the plastic back even further away. The plastic back blew towards the cement stairs and just as Lexi was getting close enough "almost there!" she playfully stated as she closed in on the bag. The delay did not ease up the situation for the nervous grey bunny; he sighed and walked towards her, preparing himself to repeat the words he tried to tell her after she catches the bothersome plastic bag!

Lexi was really close to the bag and started to bend down to pick it up, "got ya!" she said reaching out for it… Lexi wasn't aware that the ground around her quickly turned to ice due to the snow flakes and the frostbitten temperature.

*Slip!*

Right in the middle of the staircase the bunny was about to fall and roll all the way down to the bottom of the stadium. Everything was happening too fast that due to the sudden influx of shock and fear, she barely had time to gasp! Luckily that was all Ace needed to hear, making him look up at her to see her almost fallen over down the stairs! Fear suddenly caused the rush of adrenalin into his whole body and he quickly ran towards her and grabbed her by her hand (since it was the closest part of her falling body he could reach), stopping her fall and pulling her away from the edge of the stairs!

Their bodies slammed against one another but with Aces' strength he was able to hold both of them steady and standing, their chests due to the fear strongly breathed against the other. Ace had one hand tightly holding Lexis' hand, and the other arm wrapped around her, holding her as close to him and as away from the edge as possible. Lexi's face was tilted into his chest as fear overcame her, making her wrap her one free arm around Ace. As the moment passed the bunnies realized their present situation… their physical closeness, there was a moment of awkward silence and a blush line formed across the faces of both bunnies. Finally they mutually pushed away, only slightly as their eyes made long eye contact. Both their mouths were only slightly open as they took in the others' speechless face expression. Gradually Lexi started to feel a cold and wiggly sensation around her fingers; it was the hand Ace was holding. Ace realized what was beginning to happen; he felt Lexis' fingers close to his as they were tangled by the thin chain. Both bunnies raised their held-together hands, only for Lexi to see a beautiful silver heart locket dangling from an elegant thin silver chain that tied the bunny's hands together; making their palms warmly touch one another. Lexis' slightly shocked expression gazed at the locket with slight disbelief… she remembered what Ace tried to say before she pushed him away from the chunk of Ice, she remembered what he told her before she dosed off to sleep from his soothingly warm massage, then when she interrupted him from saying exactly what she figured he wanted to say the other day… that he wanted to give her something…

She then turned to Ace who finally sighed and gave into his position, "th-this locket…" she started "i-is th-this what you wanted to giv_"

"Dis locket is for you Lexi" he interrupted and confessed making Lexi suddenly even blush more, "dis is what I wanted to give you yesterday when I told ya I knew…" Lexi eased down as she saw that her leader was the one who was also tensed up, "I had dis wit me for quite some time now, I just didn't know when to give it to ya" Ace admitted as his blue eyes desperately reached out for some kind of understanding coming from her green eyes. "I know de way I told ya was kinda dense but played out well when I planned it in my head, it woiked differently…" he admitted with shame, "I really didn't see it commin Lex, I didn't know it would hoit you… it's just…" the slightly frustrated bunny looked away only for a moment then looked back at her "I really didn't know how to tell you dis…" he looked down as he awkwardly tried to explain "so I hoped dat joking about it would smoot tings in and_" Ace stopped when he heard giggles, he looked at her surprised and confused.

"You're almost exactly like your great ancestor Ace" she softly chuckled and said, placing her tender palm on his fury cheek, "you almost look the same, you act the same way, the both of you are 'good guys' in your own ways, you're both brave and definitely charming in a Looney way!" Ace slightly blushed and smirked when he heard her say that, for him one of the best compliments would be when you say he's just like his hero and great ancestor 'Bugs Bunny'. "Bugs wanted Lola to like him but when he tried to talk or even compliment her, he called her 'Doll', and even though that was a bad idea he still used his way and that's the comic way to go" she giggled "and what you did yesterday wasn't all that different chief" she softly smiled and explained, "I guess I'm gonna have to admit it and say that us Lolas aren't that keen in knowing when someone's being mean or just joking" she smiled and shrugged helping Ace to ease down and chuckle "so on behalf of me and Lola bunny" she modestly smiled and said "Sorry for being such a party pooper."

Ace smirked at the bunny and shook his head, "who you callin party pooper?" Lexi laughed and Ace freed her fingers from the silver locket, "ya wouldn't mind toinin around dere Lex" he smiled and asked as he held the both the ends of the necklace with his hands. Lexi giggled, turned around and held up her ears, Ace then deeply exhaled before holding the necklace over Lexis' head and close to her neck. The moment the heart locket made contact with her furry skin Lexi gave out a light and low gasp due to the fact that she still couldn't believe what was going on. Ace clicked the necklace from behind and Lexi gently let her ears down and turned to face him; she held the locket in her hand and opened the heart to find that in it were engraved the words 'Lexi & Ace. I Love ya Ballistic Bunny!' the words she read made her giggle and her eyes glitter, and when Ace saw that he softly smiled at her. She looked at him and laughed, throwing herself into a hug as his warming embrace welcomed her into him "I Love you too Ace bunny!" When they backed away only slightly and still holding each other close, both bunnies paused and smiled at one another, their bodies got closer together and Lexi placed her hands on his shoulders and held them together behind his neck while Aces' strong arms gently brought her closer by her waist. Lexi pulled herself to his chest as Ace hugged her into him and away from the stairs behind her, their eyes softly began to close just before they closed in for a very tender, warm and loving… first kiss.

_**THE END (FOR REAL THIS TIME ;P) HOPE YOU LIKED IT! **_


End file.
